overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Pure Pleiades - Clementine Fugitive Version Episode 03
This is the third episode of the Pure Pure Pleiades - Clementine Fugitive Version. It was first broadcasted on November 27, 2018. Summary Clementine awakens in the same room as the previous episode. She wonders why she feels so embarrassed. Clementine begins her introduction but stops mid-sentence, feeling something is off with this situation she was in. Back in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown comments gathering information is hard. Albedo agrees stating that she will also regularly travel to the Re-Estize Kingdom to gather information. Ainz notes if it is a visit to the princess, he suggests asking Albedo maybe she can get information on Martial Arts from her. She advises against it, as Martial Arts is viewed as something common knowledge in the New World. If she were to bring up that questioning to the subject, it would affect the evaluation of Nazarick. She reports that Narberal Gamma and CZ2I28 Delta have been sent out to investigate and hopes they will bring back some useful intel. Narberal and Shizu are seen walking down a dirt road. The former apologizes to Shizu for making her walk, but it can't be helped since everyone in E-Rantel knows her. Shizu doesn't mind the walk on this path but asks where they are going. Narberal states going by Yuri Alpha's information, there was supposed to be a pub around here, south of E-Rantel and there shouldn't be any of the Kingdom's citizens there. She figures they will need to go to that designated pub location and collect information there. Clementine finds the pub she was previously at in ruins. Clementine remembers having a drink here, but that's all. She senses something bad had happened here. The barkeep calls her out and tells her despite the wreck, they were still willing to serve drinks regardless of the pub's ruins. Clementine asks what happened to the place, but the barkeeper breaks down mentally and cries on his knees. The fugitive thinks its best that she leave and hurry to the Empire. Clementine goes into the pub and collects some provisions for herself. Clementine believes that she will be fine so long as she stays close to the country. A flashback of E-Rantel's Cemetery and Ainz Ooal Gown crosses her mind and laments where could she go to avoid them completely. She then steels her resolve convincing herself she will be fine as long as they don't meet again. Narberal then enters the pub, and to Clementine's shock, she recognizes her as Ainz's Magic Caster partner. Seeing this, she quickly hides beneath a table. Narberal reports to Shizu via Message that the place to be empty and damaged, acknowledging without a doubt it was the destruction caused by Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta back then. Narberal decides to ask a patron for information. Clementine watches Narberal from her hiding place fearfully wondering why she is here. Seeing Narberal again brings flashes of memories of her previous encounter with the other Pleiades makes her realize that they are in fact, a group. However, that means Narberal doesn't know Clementine is still alive but even so, she needs to escape before the latter catches on. Shizu appears under the table with Clementine and asks her what is wrong. Clementine is initially scared by her sudden appearance but then asks the innocent looking girl to help her escape. In return, she will do anything which Shizu agrees. Narberal is seen 'interviewing' the local patrons on Martial Arts, but only to receive a Message from Ainz who tells her that a situation is happening in E-Rantel and needs her there. Narberal reports she will be at his side immediately and hand the investigation over to Shizu to take care of while she is away to help Ainz. Noticing that Shizu has disappeared from her line of sight, she decides to inform her of the change in plans before disconnecting with Ainz. Shizu asks who is after her and Clementine points at Narberal across the room, who uses Teleportation. Shizu sees that no one is there much to Clementine's surprise. Shizu advises her to flee immediately and grabs her by the scuff of Clementine's mantle dragging her despite her protests outside the pub. Shizu then prepares to launch into the air using rockets, Clementine uses her Martial Arts to prepare herself. The Automaton flies into the air with her screaming charge. Later on, witnessing a cliff several miles away from where E-Rantel was at, Clementine is still processing what is going on. Shizu then asks Clementine to answer a question she has. Clementine hesitantly agrees and Shizu asks her about Martial Arts. For example Fortress, which Clementine explains is a defensive power. Having heard enough, Shizu leaves but not before Clementine demands to know who she is. Shizu only replies that she is a shield of her master and leaves. Clementine collapses on her knees and laughs that its not just that magic caster, but that the world is filled with monsters hiding as humans. In the distance, she hears some travelers talking to some adventurers. Looking closer, she sees Shizu observing the exchange above a hill. The travelers tell Momon that the gigantic stone that is blocking the road possessed some form of magic which makes it seem impossible to move even with magic. Because of that, their carriage is unable to go any further but here. Momon agrees that the boulder is indeed big and that using magic may prove useless against it. Despite the obstacle being in their way, Momon himself decides to move the boulder with his own bare hands to the shock of the others. The travelers believe it was supposed to be impossible but Momon effortlessly lifts the stone and throws it in the air before later crashing down into a cliff behind Clementine. Clementine felt mortified at what she just witnessed and shakily laughs that the world is big and her confidence in her abilities is completely shattered. Clementine couldn't believe what she is seeing and wails over the matter, wishing she could forget it all happen. Momon and Nabe are seen walking down a path as they heard something but only to find Clementine sitting on a rock while staring blankly. Nabe waves a hand in front of her eyes and finds her unresponsive. Momon feels that he may have seen her somewhere before but can't seem to remember what it was. Nabe states that she doesn't care to recognize 'mosquitoes'. In the end, Momon believes her to be someone else as the woman before him has eyes that look so pure from what he know of. A Message takes Ainz's attention off from Clementine and the two adventurers shortly take their leave afterward. Shizu later returns to Nazarick and gives a thumb-up, implying her mission was a success and begins to explain the concept of Martial Arts to her sisters. Clementine still on her perch staring lostly mutters "It's so beautiful." Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Clementine * Albedo * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * CZ2I28 Delta * Lupusregina Beta * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * E-Rantel (Flashback) * E-Rantel's Cemetery (Flashback) Play Notes * The opening theme has Clementine encountering CZ2I28 Delta and Narberal Gamma meeting in the woods. Category:Pure Pure Pleiades Episodes Category:Pure Pure Pleiades OVA Episodes